The Invitation
by The Phantom Of Fiction
Summary: Samantha Carter catches up with Jack O'Neill to ask if he'd like to join her Daniel and Teal'c on a camping slash fishing trip, my first storie, just a tad OOC.
1. The Invitation

Hey! My first FanFic! So, uh, don't hate me :-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1

* * *

"Sir!" Carter said in a hurry before O'Neill left the area to go home for the weekend, "sir! Wait!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, uh, sir, me Teal'c and Daniel were going on a fishing slash camping trip this weekend and were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Sure, where we going?"

"Well, to that uninhabited planet we just visited last week, its very beautiful sir."

"How are we going to get there? Fly?"

"No, well General Hammond said we could use the stargate sir."

"Sooooo, you just waltzed on up to him asked if we could use the governments top secret stargate to, go on a fishing slash camping trip?"

Carter nods her head "yeah."

"Oh," O'Neill puts a strange look on his face,

"As long as he gets to go."

"What! No! Don't you remember that backyard bonfire we had at my house?"

"Ya,"

"Well, do you remember what happened?"

"No, It was a guys night out remember? And I was stuck at home all alone and forced, out of loneliness, to call my mother, who talked to me for five hours about "_when are you gonna get married and make me some grandchildren."_

"Well anyways, he got drunk and took off his pants, and he ruined my only lamp shade trying to fit it over his fat bald head, and went around scaring the heck out of everybody, and then passed out in the middle of the street three blocks from where I live! When we found him a half an hour later it took six strong guys to get him out of the way of the mob of people waving tire irons!"

"Really?" Carter said shocked not believing what she's hearing.

"Yeah, that was a good lamp shade," Jack said feeling pity for his cheap broken lampshade.

"Hey Jack!Are you coming on the campin trip?" Hammond said going out of his way to stop and ask.

"Oh, no thank you General Hammond sir, I haven't been feeling real great _(cough)_ I got a pretty bad case ofuh... ulcerative colitis."

"Oh, nonsense, you'll be fine soldier, WAHOOOO! We're goin campin!" Hammond yelled unexpectedly while he walked to his humvee,

"Ulcerative colitis sir?" Carter asked

"Yeah, _(Ahem)_ my voice has been kinda rough lately," Jack said obviously faking his instantly acquiredrough voice.

"That's a disease of the bowel, sir," Carter said laughing at him now.

"Oh, well..."

"O'Neill, shall you be accompanying us on the fishing trip?" Teal'c said walking up behind Carter and talking over her shoulder.

"I don't know I... uh..."

"Hey Jack! Will you be going on the camping tripwith usthis weekend?" Daniel said, walking up and standing next to Carterwith a bundle of books in his hand,and Teal'c standing behind them in the middle.

_(Sigh)_ "He doesn't want to go because of Hammond and his little party incident."

"Oh, ya, that was a good lampshade." Daniel said,

"How come I never seen this, lampshade?" Carter said irritably,

"I bough it the same day for the party, then he broke it! I was so traumatized I had to throw out the lamp, and the night stand it was sitting on!"

"Really?" Carter asked,

"No, but I'll never look at the lamp the same again though."

"Sir, are you sure this is about the lampshade?" Daniel said breaking into the conversation,

"Go on."

"Well, sir-

"Nope! Its the lampshade! So, what time we all meeting up for the trip?" Jack said trying to stop an on coming lecture,

"Uhhh, hows ten sound sir?" Carter said answering his question

"Ten! In the morning! On a weekday! How am I supposed to get sleep!

"Well, ok hows one?"

"What! Your kidding right?"

"Ok, three sirs, hows three?"

"Ok, soooo, what day?"

_(Sigh)_ "Saturday sir,"

"Um, all right, see ya on all Saturday." Jack said, as he walked away, then got in his pick-up truck, and drove off.

* * *

Yup, that's the end, for now, please review, I need to know if I should continue, or go crawl in a hole and die, so, um...Please be nice. 


	2. Saturday

Wow! The second chapter to The Invitation, I couldnt resist the temptation to make more fun of Ham... or uh... Hammond, yeah, Hammond, a little more ooc, than the last though :-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1

* * *

_Saturday 3:45 pm_

O'Neill pulls up in his truck and gets out.

"You are indeed very late sir."

"Yes Teal'c, thank you, Jack said irritably, "where's everyone else?" half yawning his sentence.

"Daniel Jackson and Captain Carter are waiting inside, I offered to await your arrival,"

"Well wasn't that thoughtful Teal'c?" Jack said while walking past Teal'c into the area, he walks down a long hallway and into a room to the right where Carter and Daniel were waiting for him, napping. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Carter jumps to life, and Daniel lifts his head off his shoulder and slowly pivots his head looking confused at his surroundings,

"Sir?" Carter says quickly looking him up and down.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Jack said sarcastically, "I woke up a little late and didn't have time to dress and forgot my darn sleeping bag, tackles and poles, didn't get to shave, brush my teeth or anything!

"Sorry sir, Teal'c? Where's General Hammond?"

"General Hammond has failed to show. Shall we leave without him?"

"Yes we shall, he probably died of diabetes or something." O'Neill said in a hurry to leave before he got there.

"Sir!" Carter said shocked at his careless use of words, "Don't say that!"

Daniel still confused as to were he is puts his head back down and starts murmuring, (snort!) "Can't wait to get some fishing in, (snort!) Get a break from all those books," (SNORT!) The final snort waking him up to a half conscious state and moves around, he kicks his leg twice and falls back to sleep,

"Is he going to be ok?" O'Neill said looking strangely at him,

"Yeah, he said he stayed up late last night to catch up on the assignment General Hammond gave him, he can't wait to get to the uninhabited planet to get away from it all, get some piece and quiet, and fish," Carter said, feeling pity for Daniel.

"But if the planets uninhabited, there's no life, right?"

"Yeah, that's basically what the word means sir."

"Then, there's no fish?"

"No."

"Then, tell me why we are going on a fishing slash camping trip with General Hammond?"

Carter opens her mouth to speak as General Hammond walks through the doorway with the most ridicules fishing outfit on, "good morning men, are we all set to go camping?"

"No!" Carter and Hammond stare at Jack, "no sir, we are not."

"And why not soldier?"

"Because I have no supplies sir." Jack said desperately trying to get out of going camping.

"Nor do I General." Teal'c said in the background

"And you Daniel?" Daniel still napping there, "Daniel!" General Hammond yelled

Daniel jumps with his glasses almost flying off his head, shuffling to keep them on his face, "y-yes sir?"

"Did you forget your equipment also?"

Daniel, squinting and rubbing his eyes, trying to see thru the bright light, "no, Sir."

"Carter?"

"No sir,"

"Well, you men can get your supplies from the supplies room, we'll wait at the gate," General Hammond said picking up his stuff off the floor, "I brought five twelve packs of beer, eh? Hehehe, yeah, huh? Huh? Yeah, Hehe," Hammond said, sneaking words into Jacks ear and nudging him with his elbow.

"Sir, no offence, but, are you sure it wise for a man of your age and, uh… Stature to be drinking?" Carter said to him, trying to save Jack from embarrassment,

"So long as nobody tells my doctor, hehe, I'll be fine thank you."

"Sorry sir, just worrying about your health,"

"Well, let me worry about me Captain."

In the supplies room

"O'Neill, you do not seem very enthusiastic about the camping trip, do you not wish to go with us?" Teal'c said as Jack rummaged thru the supplies.

"Yes Teal'c, I do not wish to go with General Ham."

"Why not?"

"You remember the party? My lampshade? And I think we all know beer plus Ham, means trouble."

"Why not simply tell Hammond how you feel?"

"Teal'c… that's crazy, do you not understand human feelings? You can't tell them anything with out them taking it offensively."

"I see." Teal'c said as Jack piled supplies on him, they walked out of the room and in to the gate room.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Daniel said looking at General Hammond,

"I need a beer."

"Shouldn't you wait tell we get there?"

"Why wait! Let start the party now!"

Jack reaches out and takes one, Hammond, Teal'c, and Daniel, all stare at him,

"What?" Jack said staring back at them, now having a dark green T-shirt and light green cargo pants on, instead of his PJ's on. "We ready to go yet?"

Carter, sitting in the control room setting a timer so she has plenty of time to get to the gate before it closes. "Almost there sir!" Carter comes running through the blast door and stands next to him at the gate.

"Well?" Jack said impatiently

"It'll should open in a few seconds," She looks at her watch, and then the gate opens, "Ok! All set sir!"

"LET'S PARTY!" Hammond said running bull legged thru the gate.

* * *

Tell me what ya think, I'll update soon, please review:-) 


	3. The Camp Site

Hey! This is fun! My third chapter, enjoy:-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1

"Sir! Wait for us!" Carter said, putting her hands on her face, "(Sigh) he's like a big kid, I didn't think I was going to be baby sitting on this trip."

"See! I told you bringing Ham wasn't a good idea!" Jack said, walking backward and turning around before he went thru the gate.

"Captain? We should go, who knows what kind of trouble the General could be in, and with Jack there, well you know how Jack is." Daniel said to Carter as Teal'c walked through the gate.

"Right! Oh! Good thinking Daniel!" Daniel begins to walk up the ramp "Hey, Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Maybe you and I could keep an eye on them?"

"Them who?"

"Hammond and Jack."

"Oh… Right."

"Just until we get back." Carter said

"Sure." Daniel walks through the gate and Carter follows, when they get there the see, beautiful tress and grass all around them, they can hear a waterfall in the distance and birds chirping allover, and Teal'c, Jack, and Hammond, waiting for them, walking sticks in hand.

"What took you and your new boyfriend so long?" Jack said,

"He's not my boyfriend sir!"

"Are you lovers?" Jack said in an annoying voice.

"Sir! He's not my boyfriend! Shouldn't we go find a spot to set up camp?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"How about near the waterfall? So we can go swimming, it doesn't sound to far from the gate." Carter said asking Jack and looking at Daniel

"Sounds good to me, Hammond?" Daniel said seeing Hammond was ok with the spot.

"As long as it's walking distance from the lake."

"Jack what about you?"

"Yeah, sure… Teal'c?"

"It does not matter to me O'Neill."

"Great! Let's go." Jack said faking his excitement and instantly becoming annoyed.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Sir? I think you set up your tent wrong." Carter said looking at Jacks lopsided tent.

"No! General Ham keeps taking my damned stakes!"

"Oh." Carter said and couldn't help uttering a laugh.

"I went over there to barrow some of his (pretending they weren't mine) and he said" "_use your own stakes soldier, mommy isn't here to set up your tent for you._"

Carter laughs hysterically,

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry sir," she lets out a little laugh.

"Want a bite?" Jack said holding up a granola bar.

"No thank you sir." Carter said looking at him strangely, and walks off.

"Teal'c, did you get your tent set up?"

"Yes Captain Carter, but General Hammond continuously stole my stakes and my mallet."

"Really?"

"Yes, I humbly asked for them back, but he claimed they were his."

"Sorry Teal'c, just ignore it."

"Indeed I did."

Carter runs over to Daniel, "Daniel."

"Yes?"

"By any chance did Hammond steal any of your stakes?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently he's been stealing stakes from Jack and Teal'c."

"D-Do you think maybe, he's… Senile?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure, I think, maybe, he's an alcoholic?"

"General Hammond has a drinking problem?"

"I think so."

"So, who wants to go hiking?" Jack said thinking Hammond won't go because he's to fat.

"I do!" Hammond said

Well I'm running out of ideas now so, uh… yeah, please review and give me some ideas. Thanks!


	4. A DINO!

Wow! Thank for all the nice reviews! Anyhoo, forth chap, Enjoy:-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1

* * *

"As do I sir." Teal'c said telling Jack he'd like to go hiking

"Its getting kind of late sir, are you sure you want to go hiking?" Carter said

"Yeah, it is, we should get some wood for the fire. Teal'c would you like to come with me?"

"Indeed I would O'Neill." Teal'c and Jack walk towards the woods.

"Good, me and Daniel will set up a pit," Carter said as Jack walked off.

"Good because I really gotta go!" Hammond said dancing around the site.

"A fire pit! Go in the woods sir!" Hammond goes waddling into the woods. Carter and Daniel start collecting rocks for the fire pit.

_In The Woods Collecting Wood_

"O'Neill, are you positive that this wood is safe to burn?" Teal'c said with a bundle of sticks in his hands.

"Well, no, but that's why were taking stick samples back to test before we burn logs."

"I see."

"Well, that's enough for now we can find more later, lets get back,"

_Back At Camp_

"Daniel its fine! It's a very nice pit, let it be." Carter said watching Daniel obsess over his fire pit, on his hands and knees with a ruler.

"We got the wood!" Jack yelled and drops it on Daniels fire pit, Daniels head drops, and then he stands up and lets it pass him by.

Hammond comes barreling out of the woods almost tripping on a root. "I need a beer!" Hammond said exhaustedly.

"Sir… Are you, ok?" Carter asked him

"Yeah, I almost got eaten up by a dino though!"

Jack looks at Carter and twirls his finger around his temple to make a, he's crazy jester, and turns around, keels down and starts sorting out the wood. "A dino-saur sir?" she said.

"Yup a dino!"

"Sir, maybe you should take a nap."

"Don't treat me like a little kid! I'm a grown man! Now, I know what I saw, and what I saw was a dinosaur Captain! Don't tell me otherwise!

"Sir? This planet has been marked uninhabited, do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do! I'm the _(HIC)_ stinkin Commander of stargate command!"

"He's drunk." Daniel said.

"No I'm not!" He stomps off to his tent, which is full of beer.

"Perhaps he was telling the truth?" Teal'c said

"Teal'c! Cartoons don't lie! Now, everybody knows that when somebody hiccups in the middle of a sentence it means he has been drinking." Jack said defensively.

"But Cor-"

"Teal'c! Don't upset the code!"

"Jack! There is hardly a code of cartoons, and you know it!" Carter said. "Go ahead Teal'c."

"Thank you Captain Carter, but perhaps he was telling the truth about what he seen?"

"You mean, a dinosaur? Teal'c?" Daniel said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Precisely, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, I suppose that would be possible, mixing up readouts of the planet with another one would do it."

"Do you think?" Carter said

"Its possible yes, but unlikely."

"How unlikely?"

"Well, actually, not really that unlikely."

"Great!"

"Well it's not like were stuck here right? I mean we can go dial home at any time,"

Carter says nothing.

"We can right?"

"Uhhhhhh,"

"Right!"

"I disabled the gate on the other side!"

_(Ahem)_ "What? Why!"

"So Jack couldn't go home in the middle of the night, him and Hammond need to get along!"

"So you risked are lives!"

"I didn't know it was inhabited!"

"What's going on here?" Jack said walking up to the side of them.

"Sir… the planets inhabited."

"Great! So where going home!" Jack said excitedly

"Not quite, sir."

"Great, now what?" Jack said now instantly annoyed

"Not quite sure sir?" Daniel said saving Carters job, "maybe a mechanical problem on the other side, who knows."

"Although it's not confirmed that the planets inhabited yet sir. We need to explore, look for footprints, droppings, and territorial marking, anything that leads to life." Daniel said while Carter keeps staring at him.

"Well, we can do that tomorrow lets get this darn fire started, I'm freezing!"

"Yeah that sounds good sir." Carter said

"What's going on out here?" General Hammond comes staggering out of his tent with a belt in one hand and a beer in the other, "Am I gonna have to start givin out spankins? Huh?" he walks up and gets inches to Jacks face and stares with his breath reeking of beer, "what about you boy? Huh! Am I gonna have to give you a span-" Hammond collapses on to Jack and they both fall over.

"HELP! His fat is suffocating me! I can't breath!"

"Sir calm down!"

"I'm going to die!"

"Sir! He's on your leg! Not your face!"

"I know that Carter! I'm just making fun of him!" Jack says as he pulls on his leg, "Let's get that darn fire going!"

* * *

What do you think, huh? Well you'll just have to send me a review :-) 


	5. Weenies!

Hey! This is fun! My third chapter, enjoy:-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1

* * *

"Sir! Wait for us!" Carter said, putting her hands on her face, "(Sigh) he's like a big kid, I didn't think I was going to be baby sitting on this trip." 

"See! I told you bringing Ham wasn't a good idea!" Jack said, walking backward and turning around before he went thru the gate.

"Captain? We should go, who knows what kind of trouble the General could be in, and with Jack there, well you know how Jack is." Daniel said to Carter as Teal'c walked through the gate.

"Right! Oh! Good thinking Daniel!" Daniel begins to walk up the ramp "Hey, Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… Maybe you and I could keep an eye on them?"

"Them who?"

"Hammond and Jack."

"Oh… Right."

"Just until we get back." Carter said

"Sure." Daniel walks through the gate and Carter follows, when they get there the see, beautiful tress and grass all around them, they can hear a waterfall in the distance and birds chirping allover, and Teal'c, Jack, and Hammond, waiting for them, walking sticks in hand.

"What took you and your new boyfriend so long?" Jack said,

"He's not my boyfriend sir!"

"Are you lovers?" Jack said in an annoying voice.

"Sir! He's not my boyfriend! Shouldn't we go find a spot to set up camp?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"How about near the waterfall? So we can go swimming, it doesn't sound to far from the gate." Carter said asking Jack and looking at Daniel

"Sounds good to me, Hammond?" Daniel said seeing Hammond was ok with the spot.

"As long as it's walking distance from the lake."

"Jack what about you?"

"Yeah, sure… Teal'c?"

"It does not matter to me O'Neill."

"Great! Let's go." Jack said faking his excitement and instantly becoming annoyed.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Sir? I think you set up your tent wrong." Carter said looking at Jacks lopsided tent.

"No! General Ham keeps taking my damned stakes!"

"Oh." Carter said and couldn't help uttering a laugh.

"I went over there to barrow some of his (pretending they weren't mine) and he said" "_use your own stakes soldier, mommy isn't here to set up your tent for you._"

Carter laughs hysterically,

"It's not funny!"

"Sorry sir," she lets out a little laugh.

"Want a bite?" Jack said holding up a granola bar.

"No thank you sir." Carter said looking at him strangely, and walks off.

"Teal'c, did you get your tent set up?"

"Yes Captain Carter, but General Hammond continuously stole my stakes and my mallet."

"Really?"

"Yes, I humbly asked for them back, but he claimed they were his."

"Sorry Teal'c, just ignore it."

"Indeed I did."

Carter runs over to Daniel, "Daniel."

"Yes?"

"By any chance did Hammond steal any of your stakes?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently he's been stealing stakes from Jack and Teal'c."

"D-Do you think maybe, he's… Senile?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"I'm not sure, I think, maybe, he's an alcoholic?"

"General Hammond has a drinking problem?"

"I think so."

"So, who wants to go hiking?" Jack said thinking Hammond won't go because he's to fat.

"I do!" Hammond said

* * *

Well I'm running out of ideas now so, uh… yeah, please review and give me some ideas. Thanks! 


	6. Humans, Goa'uld, And Jaffa,

Whats going on? Why are they all acting strang? Is it the hotdogs? But Jack didn't eat one… Or did he, yeah, think about that, yep. :-)

(DISCLAIMER) I don't own Stargate SG1_

* * *

_

_After many games of rock, paper, scissors, it is now very dark, and Hammond gets the first weenie then Carter, Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c._

"O'Neil, explain to me once again how this "Rock, Paper, Scissors," works?" Teal'c said confused with the new rules Jack made up.

"(Sigh) Teal'c, every time you ask me this I have to stop roasting weenies! This is the last time I'll tell you!" Jack said as he roasted weenies with his lighter, "Now, Goa'uld beats Jaffa, Human beats Goa'uld, and then the Human and Jaffa beat the Goa'uld, see now?"

"But O'Neill, What beats Human?"

"NOTHING! Hahahaha!"

"O'Neill, I don't understand the game."

"IT'S A JOKE TEAL'C!"

"I… See…"

"Hammond! Your weenies done!"

"Thank you." Hammond shoves the weenie in his mouth and smiles with each end of the weenie in one side of his cheek and in front of his teeth, revealing the weenie in his smile.

Jack puts another weenie on the purple stick and lights the lighter. "Carter yours is next!"

"Thank you sir." Carter said and continues to talk to Daniel out of the light of the flashlight in the dark.

"Carter? Were is Daniel?"

"He is with me sir."

"Well, why don't you guys come in the light and play cards or something?"

"No thank you sir, were fine."

"Teal'c?" Jack said as Hammond walked away to one of his bags to get something. "Could you keep an eye on them for me, please?"

"Yes, O'Neill"

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack continues to stare with sickened look on his face, were Carter and Daniel are, only able to see outlines of them."

"Are you all right O'Neill?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! I just worry that Daniel might be gay, I don't want her to get hurt! That's all!" Jack said then continues to stare into the darkness. (Sizzle) "Oh! Hey! Carter! Your weenies done!"

"I'll be right back." Carter whispered to Daniel, "Thank you sir." Carter said walking up to Jack, Jack watches her walk all the way up to him with his mouth slightly open, he points the stick at her and she takes the weenie off it, she looks at him and he smiles, she smiles back. "What? Why are you looking at me like that! It scary!"

"Ah… um…"

"Yes?"

He smiles and pauses for a moment, to him it seems like forever but it only last a few seconds, "Um… One second I forgot… Wha- What are you guys doing over there?"

"Daniels showing me the other planets, he's very smart."

Jack gets a lump in his throat and try's to gulp it down but it comes back up, "Do you… like him?" Just the thought of seeing him run his hands through her hair makes him want to start sobbing right in front of her.

"I don't know, he's very smart, and very romantic, I'll need to sleep on it though."

"Just be careful, ok?"

"I will, sir." Carter stares at him strangely, and smiles.

Jack smiles back at her, and she walks away, he stands up, "Teal'c?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Jack said with the bill of his hat shading his face.

"O'Neill? Why not simply tell her how you feel?" Teal'c said as Jack walks off.

"Hey, Teal'c?" Hammond said walking up with poker chips in his hand

"Yes General Hammond?"

"Want to play go fish… With a twist?"

"What is the twist?"

"Money!"

"You mean, gambling?" Teal'c said raising an eyebrow. "Is that not illegal?"

"On earth it is, but not here! Hahaha!"

"I see, but however I cannot."

"And why not?"

"I am keeping an eye on Captain Carter for Colonel O'Neill."

"Hmmm, I see. Did you get your weenie yet?"

"No, no I did not. But I will make it myself, (Click Click) General how do you use this?"

"Here, look, you put your thumb here and press down, and your thumb falls on the button, hold it down until you want the flame to stop."

"I see"

"Teal'c? Where is Jack?" Carter said concerned about the way jack was acting. Already finished with her weenie.

"He walked off into woods, Captain Carter. He said he was going to the bathroom, he did not sound like himself."

"Really? That's odd. Poor guy, I wonder if he's okay."

"Indeed it is."

"Well, tell me when he gets back, ok Teal'c?"

"Yes Captain Carter."

"Hey, Daniel? You wanna play Poker?" Hammond said to Daniel, who was walking out of the darkness.

"Uh, no thank you sir, I'm showing Carter the other planets, she's very interested, Daniel said looking up at the stars.

"Oh, okay then, I'm going to go to sleep." "Uh, by the way Daniel, do you know what happened to my beer?"

"No, perhaps you drank it all sir?"

"Uh, well, I only recall having, somewhere around twelve."

_(Ahem)_ "Twelve beers?"

Yeah, I know! I didn't even get buzzed!

"What do you think happened to them?"

Well, don't tell anyone, but, Jacks a bit of an alcoholic." Hammond starts to cry.

"_(Cough)_ What?"

"_(Sniff)_ the poor guys been drunk the whole time we've been here. I mean, just look at his tent!" Hammond begins to sob.

"You think he took them?" Daniel said pretending to not notice his sobbing.

"Well, who else would of, I found the cases in the woods. _(Sniff)_ Do I confront him about it?"

"Well, I uh, don't know."

"So, you noticed it to?"

"He seems normal to me sir."

"Damn you Daniel!" General Hammond stomps his foot on the ground then runs sobbing into he's tent.

Daniel continues to stare at Hammond with a very confused look on his face, as Hammond walks away, then he walks over to Carter, "Hammond found the beer."

"What? (Sniff) Oh great!" Carter said wiping her eyes and then turns around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Jack."

"What about him?"

"HE LEFT ME! What am I going to do without him?"

"What are you talking about? What did Jack put in those hot dogs? Everybody's acting so crazy!"

Carter continues sobbing, "I have to find him!" Carter runs into the woods.

"What! Carter wait! Man, what is going on here Teal'c?

"I do not know Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he shoved a weenie in his mouth.

"Teal'c wait!"

Teal'c swallows the weenie. "Yes Daniel Jackson?"

"Oh, well maybe it won't affect you, what with your Goa'uld and all."

"Are you saying I'm weird?" Teal'c bottom lip begins to quiver.

"What? No Teal'c… I love you." _(Gulp)_ Daniel mutters very low in the back of his throat, to test his reaction.

_(Sniff)_ "Really, Daniel, Jackson?"

"Really, Teal'c." Teal'c runs over to Daniel and throws his arms around him and squeezes him up in the air.

"Okay, Okay, Teal'c, put me down." Daniel says as Teal'c puts him back on the ground and rearranges his glasses.

* * *

Hey That was fun! Heres a hint, is it the hotdogs or something else? Well, tell me what you think, I'm going to start on next one:-) 


End file.
